


an all-dave gangbang extravanganza (trademark pending)

by forkidcest



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Aftercare, Ectobiological Incest (Homestuck), Explicit Sexual Content, Gangbang, M/M, Notfic, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:08:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25561090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forkidcest/pseuds/forkidcest
Summary: this is not an actual fic, just a lot of unedited rambling, and it only sort of holds together because im only posting the parts i wrote, but i think its still pretty hotif you like the idea of dirk being the warm and gooey center of a full on davecest gangbang, read on
Relationships: Dave Strider/Dave Strider, Dave Strider/Dirk Strider
Kudos: 34
Collections: Stridercest Server Jams





	an all-dave gangbang extravanganza (trademark pending)

see, the thing about an all-dave gangbang extravanganza (trademark pending) is that while from the inside-- okay, and the outside too--it seems like Dirk's getting overwhelmingly, repeatedly, relentlessly fucked by a whole bunch of Daves, it really is an all-dave production, singular. there’s only one of him, doubling back over and over and over again to re-experience the same couple of hours from a different angle. which really gives new meaning to the phrase "marathon sex."

lots of loops, dave in the middle of it going _why did i agree to this madness_

probably had something to do with the incredibly fucked out, immensely satisfied version of himself who showed up in his bedroom about ten minutes before dirk to say "look man youre gonna want to shoot this proposal down at first and i get it dude i really do but you really really want to agree to it trust me on this" and then pass out

Post-gangbang, it takes a little while for Dirk to regain the use of his legs enough to stumble into the bathroom and wash off the ludicrous amounts of sweat and come all over his body. Dave helps. Dirk's too wiped out for one of his legendary showers, so they just rinse off the worst of it and then get in a hot bath, and Dirk leans back against Dave and sighs happily and tells him how amazing he is and how much he loves him--god damn, apparently it's possible to fuck the filter right out of him, who knew?--and it's all warm and sweet and wonderful.

When the water's starting to cool off and Dirk is on the verging of nodding off in the tub, Dave helps him up and dries him off and takes him to his bedroom. Outside the door he kisses him and steps back and Dirk's like.... wait... aren't you coming in?

Dave's like yeah for sure im always down for more cuddles, except right now i have an urgent appointment to fuck you again three hours ago

he kisses him again, grinds against him a little bit for emphasis, promises he'll be right back, and takes out his time tables. whoosh, dave gone.

So Dirk opens the door and goes into his room by himself but oh hey there are a couple of daves lazily making out in his bed

the farther into the sex marathon dave gets the more relaxed he is about doing stuff with himself

dirk rousing a little bit later when another dave trips over a shoe in the doorway and swears, nearly overbalancing, which would be a goddamn tragedy because hes carrying a plate with a precarious tower of pizza rolls on it

dave has good reflexes tho he doesnt even drop his armful of juice boxes

dirk hasnt quite achieved full consciousness but he is suddenly powerfully aware that he's thirsty

the nice thing about juice boxes is that he barely has to move from where hes snuggled in the blankets with another dave wrapped around him

werent there two before? yeah, dave says, other me had to go back for another shift on the bang gang.

wow, says the dave with the pizza rolls, i need to stop doing that eyebrow wiggle thing, it looks fuckin ridiculous.

i remember saying that, says the dave holding dirk, and i don't give a shit. everything about this is ridiculous. also, awesome. give me those pizza rolls and go plow past dirk already.

it works out nicely, how dave gets to spend so much time snuggling soft sleepy sated dirk in between rounds. he loves cuddling, and dirk is so warm and so uncharacteristically open in his happiness and the way he keeps mumbling about how amazing and wonderful dave is kind of makes him feel like a sex god. and it's reassuring, like honestly, dave might notve been able to keep going with the whole gangbang thing if he hadnt already seen the outcome, because even apart from the fact that he prefers to bottom, fucking dirk when hes limp and incoherent isnt really his kink.

or it wasnt, anyway

dave's not naturally inclined to be dominant but that's okay, he's got his future selves telling him what to do for the first few rounds until he gets into the swing of things and feels better about running the show

turns out he also responds _really well_ to his own ridiculous rambling dirty talk, go figure

dirk also responds really well to seeing another dave with his arms draped around the one fucking him, watching avidly over his own shoulder while he murmurs a stream of filth into his own ear

it's really hot, okay. and also, it makes dave fuck him harder

talking himself off gets dave pretty revved up too. when the one between dirk's thighs shudders and comes, slumping forward to mouth sloppily at dirk's jaw, the one behind him only gives him a moment to breathe before urging him out of the way, and as soon as he's pulled out and rolled to the side, the next dave is hitching dirk's hips up and sliding in, starting up an urgent pounding rhythm that jostles his whole body.

wobbly post-orgasm dave pets dirk's sweaty hair and laughs breathlessly at the wet sounds produced by his future self's energetic fucking. "dude, you are so full of jizz," he says admiringly.

dirk would probably roll his eyes at that if he was a little more present, but dave is hammering his prostate and he's already come a few times and its all pretty overwhelming in pretty much the best way imaginable, so.

**Author's Note:**

> this was copied directly from a now-unlinkable tumblr post from 2018


End file.
